The Whining is Strong With This One
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: When Luke is sent out to reluctantly do some grocery shopping for his aunt and uncle, he drives his speeder under the influence of blue milk. Not a good idea!


**Hi, guys! Here's a brand new Star Wars story by me. It focuses on Luke before his adventure began; back when he was nothing more than a farm boy - and a whiny one at that! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to LucasFilm.**

* * *

"Luke!"

Hearing his name being called, Luke Skywalker raced into the farmhouse to find his grumpy old uncle waiting for him.

"What is it, Uncle Owen?"

"I want you to head over to the store to pick up some groceries."

"But I was going over to Toshi Station-" Luke began to protest.

"To pick up some power converters." His uncle finished for him. "I've heard it all before, Luke. You don't seriously still expect me to buy that excuse, do you?"

"It's no excuse, Uncle Owen! I want my power converters!"

"Yes, well, you're going right now to pick up some groceries instead," Uncle Owen insisted as he put a shopping list into his nephew's hand. "And be quick about it, too! Go on!"

With a scowl, Luke stomped grudgingly out of the farmhouse, kicking the ground on his way to his speeder. "It just isn't fair!"

"I dunno where that boy gets it from..." Uncle Owen sighed and folded his arms. "Oh wait, I actually do - his father!"

* * *

"Why does Uncle Owen make me do these jobs?" Luke asked himself sulkily as he pulled up his speeder outside the Tatooine General Store. "It's not like I don't have things of my own to do! No wonder the other kids think I have no life!"

Luke jumped out of his speeder and entered the store. He grabbed a hovering shopping cart before marching up and down the aisles, filling it with all the items on the shopping list his uncle had given him. He whined and pouted with every step, attracting looks from other shoppers who witnessed his childish behaviour.

It was when he was heading towards the checkout area that Luke stopped. He'd noticed a sign which told him the store was having a sale on blue milk. Being very fond of sugh a delicious refreshment, Luke grabbed himself a bottle and put it in the cart.

"Might as well get myself something as a reward for being forced to doing this slave labour," he muttered.

* * *

With his speeder full of loaded shopping bags, Luke started to drive back towards the farm. He only had one hand on the controls, as the other was holding the bottle of blue milk he'd purchased. He popped off the lid and took a swig, barely concentrating on his driving.

"The store doesn't make it like Aunt Beru does."

Though Luke didn't realise at first, his speed began to grow slurred. His eyelids dropped as his foot pushed harder on the accelerator, making the speeder go faster.

All the while, he kept taking sips from his bottle of blue milk. He didn't realise how it was affecting his driving. His speeler was picking up speed while his reactions were becoming increasingly slower.

"I'm not gonna grow up to become some lousy, boring old farmer like my uncle," he huffed to himself. "I'm gonna become a pilot like my friends, be the one to destroy the empire and get all the money and power converters I can dream of-"

 **CRASH!**

Luke suddenly snapped out of his intoxicated rambling as his speeder smashed into something. Shocked, he peered over the windshield to see he had ran into a power droid which had been walking out slowly in front of his vehicle, causing heavy damage to the front.

At that moment, a serin blared as a police speeder pulled up alongside. The cop sitting in the driver's seat climbed out, frowning suspiciously at the young farm boy.

"Excuse me, sir, did you run into that droid?"

For a moment, Luke looked at the cop like he was stupid. He was the only one in the speeder that had hit the droid which lay in pieces in front of it - and here he was being questioned if it was him.

"It wasn't my fault, Officer! Last time I checked, it was unsafe for people to walk out in front of speeders! Let's be thankful it was just a droid and not person, eh?"

"Step out of the vehicle, sir."

Luke's frown deepened, but he did as he was told.

"Can you touch your nose and walk forward?"

"What?!" Luke made no attempt to hide how baffled he was at what he was being asked to do. "I don't need to prove anything to you!"

The cop ignored him as he held up a hand. "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"It was just a droid! It's not like I hit an actual person! Just a stupid machine that doesn't know how to move fast! Can't even keep up with a baby bantha!"

"Can you say the alphabet backwards?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME TO DO THIS?!" Luke exploded. "I HAVE NOT BEEN DRINKING!"

"Then how do you explain that bottle in your hand?"

Luke's jaw fell. He had forgotten to put down his blue milk. There it was, half full, still clutched tightly in his grasp.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Where is Luke?!" Uncle Owen fumed, watching from the farmhouse as the two suns sunk down from the darkening sky. "He should have been back with the groceries by now."

"You could have let me do the shopping, Owen," Aunt Beru said as she looked up from her space knitting. "I would have been happier to do it than Luke."

"That boy needs to learn he has to do things he doesn't like, Beru!"

"Haven't you been teaching him that for years?"

"I'll be teaching him that for plenty more years if he doesn't get back soon." Uncle Owen turned to his wife. "Where has he got to?"

"I'm sure he's not up to anything wrong." Aunt Beru smiled. "Luke's not like his father. He's a good boy."

* * *

"I'm a good boy! You can't leave me like this! It isn't fair!"

Luke had not stopped complaining since he'd been arrested. He'd whined all the way to Tatooine Jail. He was now shaking the bars of the cell he was inside, yelling at the guard who'd locked him in there.

"Oh, don't worry, young Skywalker," said the guard. "One night in here is all you'll need to stay. That should be enough for you to learn your lesson. You'll be let out tomorrow."

"But I've gotta get home _tonight_. I've gotta get my aunt and uncle's groceries to them."

"We'll drop off your groceries for you. We'll tell your aunt and uncle they can collect you first thing in the morning."

As the guard walked away, Luke's shoulders sagged. His head hung as he fell to his knees. He was barely looking forward to getting released and returning home the following day.

"My uncle's _not_ gonna be happy with me about this..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and it gave you some laughs. Cheerio! :)**


End file.
